Slumber Party
by MuiscandESLover
Summary: Polka wanted to have a sleepover with Viola, Claves, and Falsetto. But when she comes to something unexpected, Will Polka join the act with them? And when she finds a unexpected guest, will she leave?


Slumber Party

_Polka wanted to have a sleepover with Viola, Claves, and Falsetto. But when she comes to something unexpected, Will Polka join the act with them? And when she finds a unexpected guest, will she leave?_

One day, Polka went to Viola's house to ask Viola a question. "Can you invite some girls over here tonight so we can have a slumber party?" the sheep herder thought for a second.

"Yah, I guess I can set it up. But who do you want here?" Polka thought. "

I don't want Salsa and March here, and not Serenade, so, Claves and Falsetto."

"OK, so it'll be a older girl party." Polka smiled and said that she'd be over later tonight.

That night Polka went to Viola's house, she knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. In a few minutes, Viola answered the door, and she was wearing a light green and yellow polka dot bathrobe. "Hey Polka! Come in." Viola gratefully welcomed Polka in her house. Viola had her house decorated with pictures of lingerie on the walls. When they got to Viola's room, Polka was shocked beyond belief. She walked in on Claves and Falsetto in see-though bras, baby dolls, garter belts, thongs, and body stalkings.

"Wh-what's going on??" Polka said, blushing.

"We're having a lingerie night!" Viola said, taking off her bathrobe, uncovering the fact that she has nothing on. When she got to the bed, she put on a thong and a baby doll.

"Polka, what size are you in bra?" Claves asked, who was wearing a Lace bra and ruffly skirt with a garter belt, taking out a long stack of bras in various sizes .

"uh..36 B." Polka said, still blushing.

"Woah! You're a big girl for you're age!" Polka blushed and put on the bra.

"What bottoms do you want?" Falsetto asked.

"um..a ruffly skirt with a garter belt…" Polka said, blushing even more, putting on the skirt and doing the garter belt.

"Polka, hide under the bed, the person I'm calling in doesn't want to see a 14 year-old in lingerie.." Viola said, pointing under the bed.

"Oh, OK." Polka said, going under the bed. But once Polka went under the bed, she was shocked at the name she called.

"Jazz! You can come in now!"

Polka was holding her breath under the bed, wishing she was dreaming. She couldn't, but at the same time could believe, that Jazz would be in Viola's house, with Viola, Claves, and Falsetto in lingerie. She was really scared about what would happen. _I mean, they ARE adults. So what will they do??? _Polka thought, while shivering under the bed.

"Hey Jazz!" Claves said, hugging him.

"Hey Cla- WHOA!" Jazz's jaw almost dropped when he looked at the girls.

"This was the surprise I told you about!" Viola said, walking over. Polka was still shivering under the bed, about ready to scream. She didn't wanna feel like a 5th wheel. Then she stopped. _Oh my god, are they planning a 4-some?!?!?!_

"Claves goes 1st, cause she's my girlfriend." Jazz said, pointing at Claves.

"Me! Yay!" Claves said excitingly, while taking off her bra and underware and running to Jazz.

"Jeez, you're excited." Falsetto said. Viola and Falsetto left the room to leave them alone. Claves landed on the bed, and sighed in happiness. Jazz unzipped his pants. Claves had a tendency to get happy for no reason, so she almost screamed. Jazz was now going in and out of Claves, who was moaning really loudly. Polka was fast asleep by this time. About ten minutes later, Claves froze, and finally sighed and landed on the bed.

Viola and Falsetto were listening outside. "O god. It sounds funny..." Falsetto whispered to Viola.

"Yah...and thank god no perverts will sneak into my house cause I live in plains." Viola whispered back to Falsetto. The door started to open.

"QUICK!! Act natural!!!" Falsetto yelled as quietly as she could. All they did was lean against the wall. Claves walked out in her pink and grey robe.

"Falsetto, it's your turn." Calves said as calm as she could.

"Um..OK." Falsetto walked in.

The lights were dimmed and Jazz was laying on the bed, almost sleeping. "Greaaat. Is one of the things waking him up?" Falsetto said in a quiet voice. She walked over to the bed and gently crawled onto it. She started shoving Jazz. Nothing happened. After a few nudges, she finally slapped him.

"OWWWWW!! Don't do that!" Jazz yelled.

"Then wake up easier!!!" Falsetto yelled back.

Viola was writing down everything that she could hear through the door, so she could tell Calves when she got out of the bathroom. Every time she heard yelling, she would start giggling. Claves walked out in her robe. "What are you giggling about?" Claves asked.

"They're yelling at each other! Why wouldn't you laugh!" Viola turned to listen to more yelling.

"Umm...are you forgetting something?" Calves asked.

"What? What would I forget?"

"Umm...REMEMBER??? You invited Polka over, then before Jazz came in you told her to go under the bed and hide????" Claves almost yelled.

"AW CRAP!! I forgot!!"

"That's why I said 'Didn't you forget?'!!"

During the few hours Polka was under the bed, she would either sleep, lip sing, or just listen to what's going on above her. So, she didn't really do much. _GOD! When are they gonna be done?!?! _Polka thought, getting frustrated.

"God that was fun!" Falsetto said, putting her robe on, walking out to tell Viola she was next.

"Viola, you're next." Falsetto said walking out of the bedroom.

"Yayy~!" Viola yelled, running into the room, jumping on Jazz. Polka almost got crushed when Viola jumped on the bed. _GOD How much does Viola weigh???? _Polka thought, trying to avoid the big bend under the bed.

Falsetto put her ear against the door. "I think Viola is giving Jazz a b-job. Lol!" Falsetto giggled. "Wow, you don't giggle often…" Claves said, rolling her eyes.

Under the bed, Polka found a small book to read and a small flashlight. She was reading an English book. Don't ask why. She's bored.. _This is from like 5 years ago!! Wow! Anyway…I wonder when I should yell…._

Viola fell to the ground with a loud thump, and on her back.

"Owie!! Why'd you do that????" Viola yelled at Jazz.

"Not my fault you don't got good balance.." Jazz sighed and pulled Viola back onto the bed.

""OMG I'm sooooooooo bored!!!" Claves complained.

"Well write down the stuff they're sayin!!" Falsetto yelled quietly.

"Then get me a notepad!!!" Claves stuck her hand out.

"Fine, Fine I'll go get one…" And with that, Falsetto came back in 5 minutes with a notepad and a pen. "They're still at it?????" Falsetto dropped the notepad.

"Yah…a lot of moaning and stuff…" Claves looked at the door and sighed.

Viola walked out and said that they were all done.

"Finally!!!" Claves yelled. They all walked in. Polka was still under the bed, but she was sleeping. _NO STEALIN MEH COOKIE!!_ Polka thought.

"Do you HAVE to leave???" Falsetto asked, obviously asking Jazz to stay.

"Sorry, but I do HAVE to go. See ya girls later." Jazz said, putting his shirt on as he left.

"OK Polka, you can come out now." Viola said to the bed. Polka came crawling out, with her face covered in dry spit.

"What happened to you??" Claves asked.

"I fell asleep. What else are you gonna do for an hour? Listen to you're moans?" Polka remarked at how loud the girls moaned.

"…OK then!" Viola said, pulling out Truth or Dare cards.

END


End file.
